


Maki’s polyamorous adventures!

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki is dating Nico, but when Minami sensei says that male students are allowed to attend, Kai asks Maki out, what will happen?





	Maki’s polyamorous adventures!

Maki was walking to school, Minami sensei just announced that male students were allowed to attend if they would like, even though most will not, since there is already an all boys school right next to her school, however, one male student had started attending the school, and his name was Kai Toshiki. Despite the fact that he was a big nerd playing a card game all the time, he was very handsome and Maki was actually the first girl he wanted to date. Maki accepted his author even though she was bisexual and currently dating Nico. So when she entered the school, the black haired girl spotted her redheaded friend, and so she shouted, “Maki chan!” while running up to her and wrapping her arms around her. Maki hugged back, and she greeted her with, 

“Good morning, Nico chan!” 

Then Nico sniffed Maki’s hair and she said, “Maki chan, you smell so nice, like strawberry pie and ice cream, how do you get your hair to smell so beautiful?”

“Well, I live in a wealthy family, so I get to bathe in a rose petal bath every night!”

“You should invite me over sometime, Maki chan, and we can take one together!”

“That sounds nice Nico chan, but…”

“But what, Maki chan?”

“You have your little sisters and brother to take of”

“Maybe then can all come over!”

“Okay, Nico chan! Let me just ask Kai kun if he wants to come tonight too!”

“Wait, Kai? Whos that?”

“Hes a new student here and he asked me out…”

“Maki chan… are you…”

“Nico chan… please forgive me…”

“No problem, Maki chan, I think it would be good to have a guy around since I do have a little brother, right?”

“R-Right, Nico chan!”

Then she spotted Kai leaning against the lockers on his phone so both girls walked up to him and Maki squealed out his name saying “Kai kun!” in a girly tone.   
“Oh, good morning, Maki chan!” as he gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek which made Maki squeal again 

Then he spotted Nico and he asked, “Is this your friend, Maki chan?” as she shook her head

Maybe she would like a kiss too Kai said as he gave Nico a kiss on her cheek. After that, Maki asked Kai, “Would you like to come over my house with me and Nico chan?”

“Sure, why not?”


End file.
